


Loving You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

"Every time you look at me with those eyes and that smile I just...."

Anton's words trail off and he finds himself leaning to kiss Darcey instead, letting it slowly deepen and fill with all the love and passion he feels for her. She responds in much the same way and, before he can question it, settles herself against his side, letting him stroke his hand up between her thighs to press two fingers into her, his thumb brushing so lightly over her clit that it's almost a whisper. She arches, mewling softly into the kiss and lets him take his time to set a pace, each movement comes together so smoothly that she arches and feels the pressure building slowly but surely. His lips don't leave hers until she needs air, both of them taking a deep breath before kissing again, long and luxuriously. His pace ups a little and she arches, her legs falling open now, almost begging him to take her fully. He keeps his pace firm but light and the two of them settle into the pace a little more until his pace picks up again, still slowly pushing her to the edge of a climax until, finally, she tumbles over the edge and into climax, her body losing almost all control, his smile soft as he soothes her into the comedown, moving to kiss her again even as her hand brushes over him, finding him not just ready but achingly ready. She considers many options, then, before he can say anything, moves so she is kneeling over him, settling herself slowly over him so that he can feel himself slip into her inch by inch, her moan soft as he finally is fully inside her, her muscles clenching a little around him even as she moves to set a slow pace, once again seeking his lips. It's not often they have time to indulge like this and so, she is more than willing to use it to pleasure them both, her pace stays slow even as she moves to rest her hands at his shoulders, slowly trailing her hands over his back running light scratches up his back until he bucks, letting out a small noise of pleasure, his hands moving to grip her hips until slowly her pace picks up. Neither of them have been this slow and steady before but the pleasure they build feels all the better for being slow. His release, when it comes is easy and she follows him to a second release, her body clenching tightly around him even as she shakes apart. 

"Anton..."

Her voice is shaking even as she kisses him. 

"Just don't stop."


End file.
